Deepwood: August 1017
An unlikely group of warriors from all walks of life have come together to fight under the banner of a rebel bandit group. Their task is simple; “take the supplies to the next hideout, just look out for the Rangers that want you dead.” ''---'' Illiv led the way. The Zealot’s bare feet touched silently on the beat dirt of the trail. Nex ran a few steps behind him, scanning the surrounding woods left to right then right to left. Hop-Frog followed behind Nex carrying a large pack of goods and gold, his spear and shield at the ready. Sinthaster took the rear defense, Blackwall held strong and his spear poised to strike. “Come together!” Nex’s harsh whisper broke the rhythmic patter of feet. Illiv slowed but remained moving while Hop-Frog and Sinthaster caught up. “Stay Alert.” Nex warned as they passed the bodies of slain men. “Imperial Guard!” Illiv yelled as the two groups met on the trail. One man stood ready on the left, beside a tree and waited for the assault. Another man stood, dick in hand, relieving himself. “Don’t look at my dick!” He yelled as he shook off the last of his dew. “Friends of yours?” Hop-Frop questioned Sinthaster jokingly. Sinthaster laughed as two more men emerged from the woods. “It would not appear so.” His grip tightened around his spear. “Form up!” Nex roared and the four men fell into place. The battle was on in a flash. Nex, Sinthaster, and Hop-Frog stood shoulder to shoulder, shields locked and spears shooting forward in all directions. Illiv ran into the woods to flank but could not pass two spear men that jabbed at him between trees. He turned back and ran for his team just in time for more bandits to come springing from the woods. Without a word, the foursome broke in the opposite direction. Illiv eyed Hop-Frog as did Sinthaster. “Have a little faith, damn.” Hop-Frog smiled showing them the safe condition of the pack. Illiv simply turned and caught up with Nex but Sinthaster gave him an approving nod as the group fell into line by twos. Up the trail the group cut south through a winding maze of trails and deer runs with a large river that cut their path. As they walked along the river the men reflected on what had brought them on this near-suicide mission and how it ended up being this group to traverse the Deepwood. Sinthaster had spent many long hours researching the Wraith Realm in order to come here. He had come to these lands before and, as he said, “I am here… to fulfil a very personal Darkmoon contract.” Sinthaster was close with a Man named Jack, and the two had made a pact to meet here. Thus far Jack was not to be seen. Nex had come for two reasons: The first being, he would follow Sinthaster no matter what and could not let him go alone into such a dangerous placed once asked. The second, and slightly more pressing reason would be that Sinthaster relieved Nex of the sword in his protection and this was how Nex would get it back. Either way, Nex had to be here. Illiv’s reasons were simple. After the Battle of Leva Adium, Illiv, along with his high ranking Vix Agarra, met with Lidiya (and what a truly amazing meeting it was). In one sitting Lidiya and Illiv shared much discussion on topics varying from existence to the political workings of ages past and in the end, he, and the other Vix, pledged to come north with her. Since then Illiv and Nex formed a great friendship over duels and discussion; when Nex asked Illiv if he would come Illiv responded, “I will fight by your side simply in the name of friendship.” When he learned he may also have the chance to lay some Shades to rest, it was just butter on the biscuit. Hop-Frog was an interesting case; he claimed to be a jester, yet he fought like a seasoned warrior. He hailed from these lands, he said, somewhere beyond the wall of Akron and he was here to assist the people. “I am just here to help. But I will only be here if we are in this together. After all, you know the old saying, ‘A house divided gets immediately devoured by the undead.’” His smile was chipper and contagious. On the other bank Illiv caught sight of another crew in league with them, “Laughing Skulls…and a woman.” The other group noticed them as well and came to the other bank. Nex came up beside him and looked over the river. “Ferrus.” He stated with certainty. “How did she end up with Shamus, Fleischwolf and Kuma?” “Who?” Hop-Frog questioned, looking out at the group of thieves. “Gods dammed criminals.” Sinthaster stated as he scanned the woods around them. “I feel sorry for the poor Maiden to be stuck with such filth.” “Even filth has its uses.” Illiv eyed them as Nex and Shamus shot hand signals back and forth. After a moment Shamus broke off and even across the river his voice could be heard. “Let’s go! Ha Ha Ha!” “Ok.” Nex dropped down to one knee and traced a few lines in the dirt. “If this is the river,” he gestured to the largest line, “then we should follow it only until cuts south up ahead.” “Should we not follow the river all the way? Surely it will provide us with the best defense from our right and quiet our movement.” “Shamus believes there to be Rangers not far from the bend.” “Words of a Skull are as hollow as their bones.” Sinthaster proclaimed. “Agreed.” Illiv’s Vix had experience with Shamus and did not refer to him as a man of honor. Before the group had time to move further a rustle in the woods drew their attention. Four Rangers were charging their way with lethal intent; in a matter of moments they would be surrounded, backs against the water. “Forward!” One of the men yelled, it could not be said who. The foursome charged into the woods, taking position directly behind a fallen tree. Illiv bounced nimbly on his feet next to Nex who pointed his own spear forward and readied his shield. Hop-Frog and Sinthaster took position a few steps away. Together their spears found one man’s chest when he attempted to rush through with his great sword. Immediately Hop-Frog caught another man in the leg as he came over the trunk only to crash with a scream with a scream; his partner threw his shield over him and slashed Hop-Frog away before the jester could finish the job. Illiv and Nex battled hard against the remaining foe; his sword flew in a flurry of slashes and stabs while his shield blocked every attack. The two other men were helpless to move as Hop-Frog and Sinthaster pushed their backs to the fallen tree; the wounded man fell first, pinned the log with Sinthaster’s down spear, Hop Frog finished the other man with a brutal slash that opened the assailant from shoulder to groin. Suddenly, Nex yelled out and fell, a deep red soaked through his left pant leg but Illiv continued to push the assault. Hop Frog and Sinthaster jumped in to make it three on one, the final man fought back but soon found his back against a tree and blades piercing all sides of his body. Nex climbed over the fallen tree and tied a length of cloth around his leg. “Well, that could have been worse. Sin.” He raised a bloody hand, “Help me up and let’s get out of here.” The sounds of battle raged through the woods as they found the river’s bend. “We keep to the trail.” Illiv yelled from up ahead. “Watch behind us!” Hop-frog yelled back to Sinthaster who limped Nex along, the Rakaun cursing and spitting. An arrow flew at Illiv from out of the woods but he side-stepped and took a defensive stance beside Hop-Frog. More arrows littered the shore line from the other side and the grouped formed a circle of shields and swords. “Shade!” Sinthaster alerted the group, “Coming up behind us!” More arrows flew from the woods and the other side of the river as the Shade pushed closer. Just as the Shade pushed the foursome into the woods a familiar yell filled the air and Laughing Skulls poured from down the trail. Kuma, the Bear, charged the Shade and with one swing from the flat of his hand-ax he sent the Shade flying into the river. Ferrus ran up with Shamus and Fleischwolf to pull the four men from the woods. “Let’s go!” Ferrus shot an arrow into the woods and pulled Nex to his feet. “Yeah! Move your asses!” Shamus added in, “Does it look like we have all day to hang around and save your sacks?” “Plus, it looks like enough people have died over here.” Fleischwolf examined the dead man who had slumped over the fallen tree, an arrow through his eye. “We are almost there,” Hop Frog pointed down the river. “The post is close, I can see the crossing just up ahead!” The two united groups flew from the rain of arrows and were soon well away from combat once more. The crossing in the river was a stone bridge that had long since passed it day of triumph; most of the battlements had crumbled and fallen into the river and the bridge itself was littered with loose stone that made for a precarious crossing. As luck would have it, the group made it over without incident, leaving the sounds of battle behind them. They arrived at waterside fort a short time later. The way was barred by many bandits, but they stepped aside and opened the gate after seeing what the group had brought. The fort was a camp for many families that been uprooted by the Shades of the forest. Hop Frog wasted no time delivering the contents of his pack to the hungry families that filled the courtyard; bread, berries and medicine made their way through the crowd as the group looked on at what they had accomplished. “Well done, Commander.” Nex elbowed Sinthaster lightly in the arm. “I think I am ready to go home now.” Sinthaster laughed, “Home would be a welcome respite from battle, I greatly desire to see my sweet Keirina once again, but I am afraid we cannot go yet.” “He is right.” Illiv moved from beside them, “These woods must still be cleansed, and the Shades must be given rest; it is the will of the Gods. We cannot leave until we have completed this task.” Nex winced in pain but laughed, “Suit yourselves. I shall see it to the end…..but there is no way I am finishing this sober.”